


Love You Too!

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Also very enthusiastic, And teasing, Buck is very okay with being attracted to a man, Buck is very okay with liking a guy, Buck wants to be a Diaz, Eddie is competitive, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets resolved!, M/M, Realising Feelings, Sexual Awakening! Sort of, Sharing Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, accidental love confession, banter as foreplay, because they're oblivious, buck is oblivious, co-parenting by accident, lots of kissing though, only a little, seriously, so is buck, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Buck looking after a sick Christopher + an odd goodbye + an EpiphanyNow with added second Chapter!!Buck is nervous about Eddie coming home.Spoiler- he doesn't need to be ; )
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 51
Kudos: 665





	1. Chapter 1

When Eddie calls Buck that morning there is no questioning before the plans are set. Christopher is sick and Eddie has to work, so Buck is on his way. Obviously, what else could they possibly do?

"I, seriously? Just like that? I haven't even asked yet" Eddie's relief confuses Buck, of course Buck is going to look after Christopher, why would Eddie have to ask? He'd do anything for them, Eddie should know that. 

"Well, duh, he's at home sick you have to leave, we can't leave him on his own" Buck muses, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?"

"No, I know that, I just- It's your day off and-"

"And Christopher needs me, so I shall be spending my day off with one of my favourite people, whilst one of my other favourite people stops worrying and starts getting ready for work before he's late." Buck cuts off Eddie's rambles, all too eager to end the sentence before it tumbles into an endless spiel of unnecessary gratitude.

"You're the best, you know that?" 

Buck smiles at Eddie's statement and hums his affirmative before once again instructing the other man to finish getting ready. Eddie tried to thank him again but Buck grins as he calls "Bye Eddie, see you in 20!", already pulling the phone away. He can almost imagine Eddie scowling at the phone, hating that Buck won't let him thank him any more. He's so predictably earnest.

Buck throws on his own jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing a grey hoodie that he's pretty sure was once Eddie's. Buck doesn't remember buying it and is pretty sure Eddie was wearing it when he'd stayed over last month, not wanting to be alone whilst Christopher stayed at a friend's. 

The more Buck thinks about it the more he is sure that it was Eddie's. He remembers Eddie fiddling with the strings in the doorway as he'd stood nervously explaining his desire for company. Buck had rolled his eyes with a fond smile, thinking how adorable it was that Eddie was more nervous than Chris about the boy's first sleepover, as he'd pulled Eddie inside by the stings of his hoodie and decided it was the perfect excuse for guys night. It was definitely Eddie's, Buck recalls, he'd unzipped it and pushed Eddie onto the couch insisting he relax when the other man had just stood looking lost in Buck's living room. They'd watched a movie and Eddie had taken it off when Buck pulled out blankets. He didn't wear it home the next day because they had a shift and he'd borrowed Buck's clothes to avoid Hen's teasing about him wearing the same clothes. Definitely Eddie's hoodie.

Buck slips it on anyway, guess it's his hoodie now. It's a nice hoodie, it fits, and it goes with his dark grey jeans. Plus, they share clothes all the time, what's once more? 

\-------------------

"Eddie, honestly, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't fine with it. I offered to remember? Just go we'll be fine. I watch Chris all the time"

"But not when he's sick, what if he throws up-"

"Eddie, I think I'll survive some up-chucking. However, somebody might not survive in a fire today if you keep hovering here instead of going to work and being a hero" Buck is teasing and Eddie knows it as his face relaxes and he shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"Seriously," Eddie looks into Buck's eyes and Buck sees the worry there "If it becomes too much, call me. I don't want to burden you with-"

"Eddie!" Buck's raised voice shocks Eddie into silence and Buck tilts his head and holds Eddie's arms to force eye contact as his voice turns soothing "Chris is not a burden, Chris being sick is not a burden, and you going to work whilst I look after him is not a burden, okay? You're family, Eddie, both of you. It's a privilege to spend time with you and it always will be, even if Chris throws up on me" 

Eddie stares at Buck, bewildered as he speaks, then by the end, both men are chuckling.

"I- You're the best, you know that?"

"I've been told" Buck grins with an instinctual wink as he nudges his shoulder against Eddie's "Now go, we'll be fine" Buck assures, adding a "right Buddy?" as he notices Christopher slump into the room and curl up on the couch.

"We'll be fine dad, you should go to work we'll see you later. Stop worrying" Chris croaks from his blanket cocoon.

Buck smirks at Eddie, who blushes at being called out by his eight-year-old.

"Smart kid. You should listen to him" 

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie says before finally backing closer to the door. Buck opens it wide and blocks the hall as Eddie hesitates at the frame.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure, Eddie, go" Buck chuckles again, "You're such a helicopter dad" 

"Shut up" Eddie grumbles "I'm so not, I just hate leaving him when he's sick, I feel guilty"

Buck barely suppressed an eye roll. As if going to work one time could make Eddie a bad father.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about" Buck insists, before tilting his head, his voice becoming higher in false contemplation "unless you don't trust me to look after him, and you feel guilty for leaving him with such a bad-"

"Okay, I'm going. You play dirty" Eddie groans

"Finally, hurry before you're late, bye" 

Buck begins closing the door slowly as he speaks and Eddie rolls his eyes fondly at Buck's antics.

"Okay, Bye Buck" Eddie chuckles stepping out of the doorway before calling out "Bye Christopher. I love you!" as he pivots and makes his way towards his car. 

Chris' response is quiet, muffled by the blankets he's buried himself in so Buck quickly reacts to relay the message and calls out to Eddie, 

"Love you too!" Before closing the door. 

He doesn't see Eddie's reaction. He's too busy standing frozen in the doorway as he realises what he said and how what must have looked to Eddie. Buck panics that Eddie will think he meant to say it as himself. 

He panics because he wouldn't be able to deny it, if Eddie asks if he meant it. 

He panics because he realises, as the words come out of his mouth that he means them, wants to say them again to his face. He loves Eddie. 

  
  



	2. Eddie's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's worried about what will happen when Eddie returns home. 
> 
> He shouldn't have worried at all.
> 
> This gets a bit smutty xD

Christopher lay on the couch watching tv in a fever-induced haze most of the day, only sitting up when Buck insisted he drink something or take medicine and try to eat. Not that Christopher ate much, he'd lost his appetite after his breakfast fought its way out with a vengeance that morning. As much as Buck hates seeing the little man like this he is glad he wasn't his usual intuitive self today. If he were he definitely would've noticed Buck's odd behaviour sooner. 

It's now approaching dinner and Chris feels well enough to eat. Buck thinks about waiting for Eddie but doesn't want to risk Chris losing his appetite when all he'd managed all day was a few spoonfuls of soup every few hours and two and a half crackers. Best to let him feast out on pasta while he still had the desire. Chris had gotten better, his temperature lessening significantly throughout the day as he also became less sluggish and more talkative. Buck, on the other hand, grew more anxious as it got closer to Eddie's return. Christopher is also more of his perceptive self now that he can keep his eyes open and begins to question Buck's fidgeting.

"Is something wrong with dad?"

Buck's knee stops bouncing under the table, his eyes flying to Chris at the question, eyebrows scrunched together "No, Buddy, what gives you that idea?"

"You keep looking at the door like you're scared. Is he late? Did something happen?"

"No, your dad's not late. I'm just looking at the door because your dad should be home soon. I'm just waiting" Buck tries to ignore the comment about being scared. He can't exactly tell Christopher he confessed his love to Eddie before he even acknowledged it and now he is terrified that when Eddie gets home nothing will be okay with them. Buck briefly wonders if this is how Schrodinger's cat felt in that box. If he stays here cocooned with Christopher forever and Eddie never opens the door then nothing has to change. Eddie won't open the door and he won't have to acknowledge whether or not he blew up their friendship. 

"Why are you so worried about seeing daddy?"

Damn it. Buck cringes at the question and looks away. Buck can't tell him the truth but he can't look at the boy in the face as he lies "It's nothing, buddy, I'm just worried about his dinner getting cold. We made it a bit early because we were so starving and he might be sad he didn't get to eat with you". Buck can feel the scrutiny of the boys gaze and is surprised at how guilty he feels. In his bid to defect from his own feelings he'd said whatever he could think of and now he worries that Christopher will feel guilty for eating early.

"Daddy won't mind we ate without him," Chris shrugs and Buck sighs, filled with relief until Christopher continues "No, he loves us so he would want us to eat and he knows we love him so he won't feel left out."

Buck is tense all over again and Chris' lips lift into a miniature version of Eddie's own smug smirk. Buck doesn't know what to say. Christopher says it so innocently, he plays it off as just a casual statement way too well for someone his age, but Buck knows that smirk. He gets it from Eddie all the time. That is the smirk Eddie gives when he knows he's right and isn't going to let Buck forget it, for when he's waiting for Buck to give up and realise he's been one-upped. He'd fallen in love with that smirk and now, seeing it on Christopher, he melts all over again. God, the entire Diaz family is plotting to kill him with all these feelings. He sinks into his chair with a groan and Christopher grins and sits forward eagerly, seeming a lot more energised than he had been all day. Must be that Diaz competitive spirit, always eager to celebrate a win no matter what it is.

"I knew it!" Christopher gloats "I knew I wasn't dreaming. You told daddy you love him"

Buck looks to the ceiling, hoping it would collapse onto his head and put him out of his misery. Christopher is not going to let this go, he's practically vibrating in his seat.

"It was an accident" It's Buck's only defence and he knows it's a pathetic argument even before Chris starts giggling. It's just Buck's luck that it's then, when Buck is blushing down to his neck as an eight-year-old mocks him, that Eddie walks through the door. The older man takes in the scene and a bemused smile takes over his lips. Buck blushes further as Eddie chuckles too.

"What's going on here?" 

"Nothing!" Buck insists, standing up with his empty plate so he has an excuse to turn towards the sink without looking like he's avoiding him, as Christopher's giggles collapse into belly-rolling laughter. Buck turns at a bang on the table, dropping the plate into the sink with a clang of cutlery. He turns to see Christopher holding the table, having caught himself after almost falling off the chair from laughing too hard. Eddie steps forward and helps him straighten up and Christopher is back to giggling as he takes in their panicked faces. Eddie just rolls his eyes at his son's reaction and ruffles Christopher's curls. Buck's eyes are stuck on the pair. Christopher, happy and laughing; Eddie's hands holding his son, loving and protective; both smiling in joyful amusement. His heart swells and his chest constricts, all at once, overwhelmed by the love he has for the two of them and not knowing how to deal with it. What if having these feelings, loses him this. 

"Buck said he told you he loves you by accident," Christopher tells Eddie. Buck's eyes grow wide as he shoots Christopher a betrayed look, his mouth operating on instinct

"Traitor"

It draws Eddie's focus and Buck scans his face for clues on how he's reacting to all this. He looks amused and Buck thinks maybe he actually got away with it. Maybe Eddie thinks it was a slip of the tongue, nothing more. He'll get some teasing, but it will be fine. He didn't ruin everything. 

There's something else there though, calculating, watching Buck carefully before he nods to himself and turns to Christopher. Buck feels the panic beginning to creep back in. If Eddie's got questions, if he has a feeling about something, he's going to get to the bottom of it. Buck curses the competitive Diaz spirit, sure it is going to be the death of him.

"You look like you're doing a lot better," Eddie says, his attention now back on Christopher as he crouches down to him "How about we get you in a bath and get some clean pyjamas, then we can all watch a movie, huh?"

Buck is glad for the change of subject but knows it's not the end, even as Chris nods and the two leave the room. The look Eddie gives him confirms his theory, his eyes promising that Chris' comment is not going unaddressed. 

\-----------------------------------

"Chris is getting dressed, we have a few minutes to talk before the movie" 

Eddie's voice has always been soothing to Buck, ever since he talked him through the grenade. Buck was panicking inside but Eddie's voice was steady and grounding. Now though, Buck's shoulders are tense as he takes his time wiping the last plate and drying off his hands, trying to delay the conversation and think of a way out.

"Uh, you should eat, before it gets too cold. The oven was still warm so it should be fine to eat now" Buck knows it's weak, that it isn't going to work. Still, he doesn't face Eddie and buddies himself getting the plate from the oven. He walks the long way around the table and places the plate in Eddie's usual chair. Eddie watches him and Buck can feel it. He doesn't look up.

"It's not much. Chris picked dinner, thought it was a good idea, he hadn't really eaten all day so I figure whilst he has an appetite-"

"You told me you love me this morning" Eddie states and Buck's mouth snaps closed.

"Apparently by accident. Are we not going to talk about that?"

"There's nothing to talk about Eddie. Just eat, okay?" Buck can hear the tremble in his own voice. He hopes Eddie can't, but knows it's useless. Eddie's perceptive, it's where Chris gets it. Eddie's not going to let it go any more than Chris did, but Eddie's going to have more questions, coax out more answers. 

"Telling me you love me isn't nothing" Eddie probes. He'd stepped closer without Buck realising and was now dipping his head to meet Buck's downturned eyes. Buck flinches his head back and Buck grows frustrated. Why can't Eddie just leave him alone? He's going to ruin everything.

"I didn't mean it, Eddie," Buck's frustration and panic bubble over and the words burst out as he steps away. He can't focus when Eddie's so close "Can you just let it go?"

Buck can't look at him, too scared that Eddie will see the desperation pooling in his eyes as tears gather, preparing for the inevitable fallout. Eddie isn't going to let him off that easy, of course he isn't. He steps forward and Buck has nowhere to go, nowhere left to run. He feels Eddie's hand on his face. He's putty in his hands and his head tilts as Eddie moves it, his head lifting with Eddie's gentle coaxing. Their eyes lock and Buck can't take it, he feels like he's breaking.

"Look at me. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, I'll believe you" his face is blank and Buck doesn't know what to do. If he tells Eddie the truth, if he lets the cat out of the box, will their friendship survive? The panic builds and words tumble out before Buck can choke them back 

"Honestly it was an accident, okay? You told Chris you love him, a-and he said it back. But you were- He wasn't loud and you were already walking away. You didn't hear him. So I just- I didn't think. It was an accident. I just repeated it, but I didn't say he said it. I just said it because I wasn't thinking," Buck's tears spill over and he averts his eyes again, staring at the wall over Eddie's shoulder "I didn't mean to, I didn't-"

"Buck, look at me" Eddie's voice is soft and Buck is confused. How can the same man he is panicking over be so calming to him at the same time? Eddie's thumb moves up his cheek to wipe his eyes, the other hand moving to his face to repeat the same on the other side before dropping the arm to his shoulder, the hand gripping the back of his neck. It's as comforting as it is heartbreaking. Because Buck wants this in a different way and he's scared. What if admitting he wants more means he loses everything? Eddie catches his eye again and the hand on his neck squeezes gently thumb gently stroking the back of his hair.

"You're saying a lot of things, but none of them are what I asked you to say" Eddie states. It's true and Buck knows it and he knows Eddie knows why before he even finishes "and I think it's because you can't say it. Because you can't look me in the eyes and lie to me. I think that's why you keep looking away and I think that's why you're getting upset. But listen to me, you don't need to do those things, everything will be okay, you just need to tell me the truth, Evan" 

Buck's breath catches. He knew he was going to get caught. Eddie's not stupid and he wasn't going to let it go. He knew from the moment the words left his mouth and he realised they were true that Eddie wasn't going to believe they weren't. He had hoped, though, that things could go back to normal. He was too scared this was going to break them apart. 

Standing here, though, Eddie holding him close and telling him everything will be fine, Buck feels like they can survive this. This is Eddie. He'll understand, he won't abandon him over this. He knows it's true and he can't believe he ever let his own self-doubt tell him otherwise. It opens a barrier in Buck's mind and all of a sudden he wants Eddie to know. This is Eddie, he'll understand, they'll get through this. It will be awkward, but they'll survive.

"I wasn't lying" Buck starts. Eddie's shoulders slump in a sigh and he goes to back away but Buck can't let that happen, he needs to finish. Buck's arms fly up to stop him, gripping Eddie's arm as he feels his hold on his neck loosen, "don't- I-", Eddie stills, his hand return to stroking Buck's hair and Buck Buck, "It really was an accident and I really was repeating Chris. I just- I don't think that was the whole reason. It's just that was the reason I had at the time. It's like it was the excuse I needed to finally get the words out, you know? And when I said them I panicked and I shut the door because I couldn't face you yet, because I didn't know how to face it myself. It made sense after I said it and thought about it. It was like everything clicked into place. You and Christopher, you're family and we've been close and I knew I loved you but I didn't realise-. Then I did and it made sense and I think I've always felt like this and I just didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I didn't mean to feel like this." 

The tears were heavy, and with every single one that fell, Buck felt lighter. He was finally being honest with himself and with Eddie and he felt so much better because Eddie wasn't leaving. Eddie was here, holding him through it, keeping him steady. The relief was almost enough to knock him off his feet, but Eddie was there, holding him together like always. He hadn't ruined anything. 

Buck's eyes had closed without realising but fluttered open when he felt Eddie's thumb stroking his tears away again and his forehead rest against his own. Eddie was close, way too close and Buck's confession had made it easier for him to feel his own emotions now that he had uncaged them. It was relieving but also torture, because before he hadn't thought about kissing Eddie and now he really wants to. Buck is suddenly questioning if the relief he feels is worth it because now he's being tortured. He's glad Eddie is here supporting him but damn, does he have to be so close? His eyes are boring into Buck's, open and accepting and the acceptance there makes him even more perfect. It's a great feeling, but equal torture because now Buck knows how he feels, he wants to act on it and can't, but Eddie is so close.

"You didn't know?" Eddie sounds shocked, his eyes widening as Buck shakes his head against his own "Wow, I thought- I'm sorry, I didn't know that It-"

"It's okay" Buck whispers, a soft smile taking over his face "Like I said, it made sense. I'm not having a crisis. Well, I am just, I was only worried about how you'd react. I'm fine with the way I feel about you, I'm not having a sexuality crisis or anything. You didn't drag me out of the closet. I've never really cared about that stuff"

"You're amazing you know that?" Buck blushes at the words and he swears he sees Eddie smirk as he pulls back and looks away. Buck's voice is shaky, breathless as he becomes more and more aware of how close they have become, Eddie's thighs brush against his as he shuffles nervously.

"You can't just say things like that"

"Why not?" Eddie asks lightly, his thumb skimming across the blush on Buck's cheeks "It's true. It was true when I said it this morning too" it sounds so uncomplicated when Eddie explains it, but Buck's heart is racing

"That was before I knew I-. Now it just makes me feel- things"

"Things?" Eddie's smile is teasing and Buck wants to be mad about it but he can't, because it's normal. They tease each other all the time and Eddie doing it now means the world, because it means they can still be them, nothing has to change because of this.

"Shut up. You know what things" Buck groans and throw his head back, partly so he doesn't have to look at that little teasing smile any more and also as an attempt to hide that his blush is getting darker. He's taller than Eddie, it would have worked, except the blush was travelling down his neck and getting worse and he feels Eddie's chest vibrate against his own. The grip on his neck tightens, the angle of his neck forcing all of Eddie's fingers up into his hair. It's not helping Buck feel any less in love with him "I hate you so much".

"I don't think you do," Buck gasps as he feel Eddie's breath on his exposed neck "In fact, I have pretty good intel that you don't hate me at all. Quite the opposite I hear"

Buck's whole body feels like it's on fire. Why did he think it was a good idea to tilt his head back? If Eddie's mouth close to his face was a struggle, this is just hell. Were Eddie's lips always that close to him? Damn. Buck has to swallow the lump in his throat, voice more than a little breathless once he finally gathers it.

"You're such an asshole" It's all he can think to say. Hell, it's true. Eddie's always loved to tease him, but this. God, Buck's struggling to tilt his hips back enough so that Eddie can't feel how affected he is, but he's pretty sure he knows anyway. It's confusing. Buck was worried about them not being friends but he should have been worried about surviving being friends with Eddie. He doesn't know how much more of this he can handle.

"Only a little bit. Pretty sure you like it though" Eddie smirks. Buck knows because can feel it. Eddie whispers the words against his neck, right below his ears and Buck moans on instinct. How can he not? The man he's in love with is practically pressed against him and kissing his neck. It's too much. This is not what friends do. This is- this isn't what  _ friends  _ do

"Oh my God" Buck gasps. 

The realisation rushes over him like ice water on a hot day, stunning him and he can't even string together a sentence "Oh my God - you- this is- Eddie"

Buck groans his name as Eddie places a brief kiss on his neck before leaning back slightly. He uses the hand on his neck to tilt Buck's head down to look at him once more. There's that smirk again, smug, victorious. 

"I see you're catching on. You seem to have a habit of not realising things until they're as obvious as they can get"

"Shut up, you, you asshole" Buck's brain is shutting down, there is so much to process

"That's not very nice baby, I'm here trying to make you feel good and you're calling me names"

"You're teasing" Buck gasps out as Eddie's legs slots between his own, pressing them even closer "in more ways than one"

"Mhmm" Eddie hums. Their eyes are locked once again and Buck can see the playful glint there. Eddie's hand moves from Buck's cheek, sliding down his neck, teasing his way down his chest and gripping buck's hip to pull him closer, whilst the leg that's not between his pins him the other side. 

"You-" Buck hesitates on the word. He's nervous again, this time worried that Eddie is just teasing, but knows the other man wouldn't play with his feelings. He knows Eddie wouldn't do that but it's more believable than the alternative. That would be too easy. He got crushed by a fire truck and caught in a tsunami, for Christ's sake. Buck's not this lucky. 

"I what?" Eddie prompts "Might as well say it, Buck, you know, seeing as you haven't actually told me how  _ you  _ feel. Not on purpose, anyway." 

That damn smirk again. It's driving Buck crazy, he wants to wipe it right off his face. Preferably with his mouth. He has a better way to do it though.

"You are so frustrating" Buck starts, leaning back so he can gather his thoughts and breath without Eddie intoxicating him "Infuriating even, so damn smug and annoying and insufferable. You can't stand losing and you do this adorable little pout when you do and sulk worse than Chris. Not surprising, he gets it from you, give him time. You're also the best thing in my life, you and Christopher. You're strong and brave, both of you. You're loving. You're a great dad because there is nothing you wouldn't do for those you love. You are gorgeous. So damn gorgeous I can't breathe right now because you're so close and you're looking at me like that and God I want you so much. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I love you for that. I love you, Eddie" 

Eddie grins. It's not his winning smirk, it's wider, prouder, happier. He's bursting with joy as he looks into Buck's eyes. It's an honest, joyous smile, and it's Buck who feels like a winner because he caused that smile. They're still pulled close, still wrapped in each other and Buck finds himself once again questioning how it took him so long to figure it out. Their friendship didn't change because of his feelings. They were always supposed to be this, here, together. In love with each other. It's overwhelming. His feelings for Eddie, his feelings now that he knows Eddie feels the same way. It's too much and just enough all at the same time because he has everything he's ever needed and didn't realise he wanted until it was too late to turn back. It's overwhelming and he's grateful because there's no denying this, no avoiding it. It's there in front of his face yelling in excitement and it's easy to accept. How can he not accept it when it's so overwhelming, so obvious now? He surges forward, instinct taking over as he gives in to the chaos of his own heart. Their lips meet and it's like he can finally breathe. It should be scary, how much he feels so soon, it's only been a day but it's Eddie. That is enough to tell him it's right. It just feels so right. In his mind, in his heart, against his lips, against his body.

They kiss until they run out of air and Buck rests their heads together once more, both breathing heavily. He doesn't know when it happened, but his hands are now gripping Eddie tight, pulling him close. One is wrapped in Eddie's shirt whilst the other holds Eddie's hip again his, Buck tries not to think about the situation that is causing. 

It's Eddie's eyes that glisten now, watery with unshed tears. Eddie's laugh is breathy, coated in disbelief as his eyes scan Buck's face before once again locking with the other man's.

"Wow. That was- saying I love you too suddenly feels inadequate"

Buck laughs too and leans forward to kiss the man again, unable to resist. Eddie kisses back, of course he does, he loves him too. It's a blissful thought.

"It's perfect" Buck's smile is soft as he looks at Eddie, for the first time taking him in the way he thought he'd never get to "It's the phrase that started all this, after all"

Eddie hums against Buck's lips, not quite kissing, just a gentle press of lips neither wanting to part now they finally have each other in all the ways they want.

"I still can't believe you said it first" 

Buck laughs as he murmurs against Eddie's lips, "so damn competitive" before kissing him breathless again. He pulls away smirking, ignoring Eddie as he chases his lips for more and pouts when he's denied. 

"If you really want to get technical and start keeping score, I have you beat two to one on love confessions. Had to say it twice before you'd even admit it out loud" Buck goaded.

"Oh, please, like you would have admitted it if I didn't seduce you into it"

"Is that what you call that? As I recall I was telling you before any seduction happened. I just thought you were being a good friend"

"I literally kissed your neck. You were completely red"

"I had already decided to tell you before that, actually, if you were trying to be seductive before that then I gotta be honest, you could use a little work"

It's Buck's turn to smirk as Eddie steps back, outraged "Excuse you? I literally told you to tell me you love me, my face was this close, not my fault you're so dense" Eddie's hand lifts in front of Buck's face to indicate how close they were and Buck chuckles and takes his hand in his own.

"So damn competitive, Eddie" he grins as he steps closer. Eddie steps back again but doesn't let go of his hand, Buck grins wider.

"Don't try and be cute with me, Buck, you're not winning here"

"Whatever you say, babe" Buck winks, pulling his close by their hands. Eddie moves forward, allowing himself to be pulled into the taller man's arms, a little flustered at the pet name. Buck holds him there as he leans down to Eddie's ear "Still two to one, and my love confession was way better"

Eddie jerks out of Buck's hold, cursing him in Spanish as Buck laughs. 

"Daddy those are bad words" 

At Chris' voice, Buck is laughing harder and picking him up as he joins in with his own giggles "Daddy's a little cranky because he lost". Eddie shoots him a look, but Buck just grins triumphantly as Chris nods solemnly.

"Daddy doesn't like losing. Abuela says he whines like a baby and pouts"

"Oh, he definitely pouts. He wasn't whining though" Buck tells Christopher before looking at Eddie and winking "maybe he'll do that later"

It's Eddie's turn to blush and he wants to curse at Buck, but Christopher is there. Buck knows it too because he gives Eddie another shit-eating grin before he turns to Christopher, who his still in his arms. 

Eddie watches them and his frustration subsides. Buck fits right into their family, always has. Eddie had just been waiting for Buck to realise. Now he has and Eddie feels like he's floating, watching a dream play out from inside his own mind as the man he loves stands in his home, with his son in his arms. Christopher's laughing as Buck's fingers tickle his ribs, his hold secure as Christopher flails at the treatment. He feels whole in a way he's never felt. Hopeful, for the future. 

He doesn't realise he's crying until Christopher's concerned voice is asking why.

"No reason, I'm fine buddy, just happy"

"Then smile don't cry, you're so silly dad" Christopher rolls his eyes, and it's such a Buck move that Eddie can't help but release a wet laugh. 

"Okay, buddy" Eddie chuckles "Maybe I'm crying because I'm hungry. Buck was distracting me so I couldn't eat" 

"That is not true" Buck denies turning to Chris, "I told him to eat and he wouldn't listen because he always wants to be right" 

Before Eddie can say anything in reply Buck is talking again, now solely to Christopher.

"It doesn't matter though, does it buddy, Daddy doesn't mind having dinner late, right?"

"Right, because he loves us and we love him" Christopher is a smart kid, and Buck knew he would clock his reference to their earlier conversation. Buck's smile is soft as he watches Eddie's blush creep across his face. 

"That's right. Now, how about we let Daddy eat before he gets cranky and we go set up the movie, huh?" Christopher nods along and the two leave Eddie alone. It's not until they are gone that Eddie realises what Buck said and can't help but yell after him, 

"You're the one who gets bitchy when you go twenty minutes without eating, Buckley!"

Buck and Christopher's laughter can be heard from the other room and Eddie grins to himself. He can't help but shake his head, though as Buck calls back "So damn competitive Diaz, but it's still two to one and you owe a dollar to the swear jar"

"So do you!" He calls back. He knows it's petty, but he's not wrong. 'Damn' is totally a swear jar word.

\-----------------------------------

By the end of the movie, Eddie is unable to keep his eyes off his boys, amazed that he gets to say that now. 

Setting up the movie with Christopher had apparently included rearranging the living room. The two had moved the coffee table in order to rearrange the loveseat closer in front of the tv. The two floor lamps were now acting as pillars they, along with the tv, holding up the sheets that cocooned them. When Eddie had first walked into the living room he hadn't known what to say other than "what's going on?". He'd been dubious it's not every day your new boyfriend rearranges your furniture with your kid, and he wasn't keen on sitting so close to the tv.

"We made a movie theatre!" Chris yelled, and he was so excited Eddie was sold on the spot 

"Wow, that's amazing" and he meant it as he said the words, eyes locked on Buck's. He was genuinely amazed that he'd managed to find someone who was so easily able to accommodate his son. As a single father, he was always hesitant to bring people into his life. Buck though, he'd secured his place in Christopher's life long before Eddie realised he was in love with him He'd never had to worry, they'd just fit perfectly together. 

Buck just shrugs at the attention and brushes it off with a "Yeah, well, we thought it would be fun. Something different" 

"Yeah, well" Eddie "you didn't have to go to the effort. Thank you"

With that Buck rolled his eyes and turns to Christopher "he's even competitive with thank yous" 

Now, the two lay curled together in the light of the laptop. Because, of course, Buck had thought of everything, using the smaller screen in the dark cosy space rather than hurting their eyes with the tv. Christopher had insisted on sitting between them, as usual. Buck is currently leaning onto the arm of the chair, one knee up on the couch and the other spread out across the front of the seats, his foot resting against Eddie's own. His head was turned towards the screen, eyes closed, half asleep. He had been like that most of the movie, Eddie was sure his legs were spread like that just to tempt him. Eddie wasn't thinking of that anymore. Now his eyes were fixated on the way Christopher lay across Buck's chest, both arms wrapped around him whilst Bucks arm lay across his back. He had crawled onto Buck's leg during the movie when he and Buck had been whispering back and forth about the dragons on the screen. Eddie had found it cute then, now as Chris lay curled against him, his feet in Eddie's lap, all he can think is how grateful he is that Buck had yelled out to him today. How much he loves him.

When he had heard Buck's words that morning he'd stopped dead, wanting to turn around and run back to them. He had always been observant though, he noticed the way Buck shut the door straight after, the way he didn't walk across the window into the living room. He figured he needed some space. So, he went to work. He'd imagined, between calls, what might happen when he got home. He couldn't have imagined this in his wildest dreams. 

Buck has never been with a guy, never had a proper relationship, never been with anyone long enough to consider settling down and having kids. It should worry Eddie, but it doesn't. Here they are, Buck laying cuddled up to Christopher. He'd accepted his feelings more easily that Eddie ever expected, especially as he'd only realised them hours before. He'd clicked into place, fell into their lives and embraced it wholeheartedly. During the movie, Christopher had asked if they were dating. Their teasing, pointed looks and staring had clearly not been subtle. Buck hadn't even hesitated. He'd just grinned down at him and said "yeah, that okay?" and that was that. Easy acceptance. He is sure. He is here. They were a family before they'd even admitted to anything and Eddie is full to the brim with love and adoration as he watches his boys sleep. His family. 

Eddie doesn't want to move and disturb them, but he knows he needs to get Christopher to bed, knowing if he wakes up here he won't know where he is. As he stands and looks down at them he pauses again, admiring them. He can't believe how Buck is so good with him. Thankful that Christopher already likes Buck, accepts him in their lives. It feels too easy, too perfect to be true.

"What you thinking so hard about?" Buck is fully awake now, looking back up at Eddie as his fingers stroke through Christopher's hair. Eddie's answer is honest, effortless.

"How much I adore you. How much I'm in love with you and how grateful I am that you love me too, that you love Christopher too"

"Yeah, well, he makes it easy. Always loved him" Buck says looking right in his eyes so Eddie knows it's the truth. Then his smile turns devious "You, on the other hand, that took some work" 

Eddie rolls his eyes, smiling before he can help it and Buck grins wider

"Just for that, I'm taking Christopher, you don't deserve him" Eddie jokes "better get him to bed" 

Eddie doesn't expect the way Buck carefully sits up with Christopher in his arms and gently hands him over. He's so used to having to do it all himself, usually waking Christopher up in the process. This time he doesn't even stir. Eddie takes him off to his room and puts him to bed, still sleeping soundly. Buck comes in with Christopher's crutches as Eddie kisses his head and Eddie is once again hit with the fact that this is reality. He can't keep the smile off his face as he and Buck exit the room together. Buck joins their hands and Eddie's smile becomes infectious, his eyebrow raising in question as he can't help but return the expression. 

"Nothing, just- you keep amazing me. You are amazing" Eddie says, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to Buck's lips.

"I know. Some guy keeps telling me" Buck says, pulling Eddie into his arms 

"Some guy huh? Should I be jealous? Do I know him?"

Buck laughs and shakes his head at his ridiculous boyfriend but plays along "Maybe, he is extremely gorgeous" 

"Is that right?" Even in the dark hallway, Buck can tell Eddie is blushing as Buck runs his nose along his jaw, lips moving to his ears. He doesn't need to see to tell how breathless Eddie is.

"Mhmm" he hums softly, lips to his ear and he can feel as Eddie's body shivers against his. 

"Sounds like you really like him," Eddie says as Buck starts kissing down his neck.

"I do" Buck confirms "In fact, I'm completely in love with him" 

"He loves you too"

"I know. He's told me three times because he's a competitive asshole and I told him I'd said it more" Eddie opens his mouth and Buck cuts him off with a kiss to his lips "Don't even try and deny it, one little comment and I've got you keeping count now, I know it."

"Maybe I'm a little competitive" Eddie admits, and ignores Buck's incredulous eyebrow raise as he mouths 'a little?', as he rebuts "But so are you or else you wouldn't be so determined to challenge me"

"Maybe I just like seeing you get all worked up, you ever think of that?" Buck smirk, eyelashes fluttering in the way that drives Eddie crazy "You're damn sexy when you get all fired up" 

He says it's so casually and looks so good that Eddie is floored, the only reply he can mister being a stunned "really?".

Buck nods, head tilting down to capture Eddie's lips again before pulling back with a nod.

"Yeah, even when you're losing and you get all pouty," Buck says "Which is good because my speech about how much I love everything about you is still winning"

Eddie doesn't know what compels him to say it. He knows why he thinks it, just doesn't know why he actually says it out loud, to Buck's face, only hours after they kissed for the first time.

"Don't worry, my proposal will be ten times better than that"

Buck's eyes grow wide, eyebrows raised. Eddie worries he's scared him off, but Buck just huffs out a laugh, face relaxing as he thinks about it. It should scare him. He's never had anything like this. Factor in the fact that Eddie is a man, Buck can't deny this is all knew. It's not scary though. He feels right, here, with Eddie, talking about the future. Becoming a family. 

"Looking forward to it" he confesses, loving how Eddie relaxes in his arms "That is if I don't get there first" Buck shrugs. Eddie looks at him and clicks his tongue.

"Don't start with me, Buckley" Eddie warns. Buck chuckles, kissing along Eddie's jaw and down his neck.

"Or what Diaz?" He opens his mouth against Eddie's neck as he kisses him, feeling Eddie's grip on his hips tighten as he sucks gently stepping closer so there's no space between them "Or should it be Buckley-Diaz? Are you going to argue over last names? You seem like you'd-"

"Shut up" Eddie insists, their lips colliding frantically "You are so-"

"Marriage material? Because last I heard-"

"You're horrible" Buck laughs as Eddie murmurs the words against his neck "I hate you" 

Buck smirks, pulling away. Eddie groans as Buck steps back and turns his face away when Eddie tries to kiss him again. 

"Oh, you want me to kiss you! I thought you hated me?" Buck teases, biting on his bottom lip with his eyebrows raised "If that's how you feel I guess I'll just go to sleep"

"You're so frustrating"

"Is that why you hate me?" Buck asks playfully, "you know, you're not really scoring any brownie points here Eddie" 

Eddie can't help but crack a smile at Buck's antics. This is why it feels so easy. He thought starting a relationship with Buck would change everything. In reality, nothing had changed between them, not really. Everything was just more. Apparently, that extends to Buck being more of a tease now that he knows  _ all _ the ways he can drive Eddie crazy. Eddie knows exactly what the younger man's doing. 

"You sure you wanna play this game with me, Evan?"

He needs to be sure. Eddie's good at reading signals and he's pretty sure he knows what Buck is aiming for here. But Buck has never been with a guy, he needs to make sure he's right and that Buck is ready. 

"I wanna do everything with you," Buck says earnestly "everything". Eddie can't help but step closer and caress his face, bringing their lips together. 

"Everything sounds pretty good, I'll even let you propose," Eddie says looking in Buck's eyes "I actually really like that idea"

Buck hums his agreement and grins pulling his boyfriend further into him, making sure his lips are right next to Eddie's ear as he says

"Sounds fair, especially considering I'll be taking your name"

Eddie's breath hitches and he moans as Buck kisses down his neck as if he'd said nothing important. It was definitely not unimportant. Eddie pulls back, grabbing Bucks hands and pulling him into the bedroom.

"You are such a damn tease, Baby" Eddie growls, laying them both down before he pills of Buck's shirt and kisses his into the mattress. Buck wait until he's halfway down bis chest, looking up at him as he kisses his way towards his belt before smiling softly down at the other man.

"I'm not teasing"

Eddie's eyes widen and he sits up, staring into Buck's eyes. There's a lot of emotions displayed in Eddie's eyes, the awe overpowering many others.

"You mean that? We can hyphenate if you- serious, we've been dating like three hours, this morning you didn't even know you liked me. Why are we even discussing this so soon?" Eddie's smile is astonished "Isn't this crazy? We haven't even had sex yet!"

"No? I mean, I want this: family, you and Chris. That's what I want and who I want to be. It's not like we're getting married now, but I want that in the future. I want us to be a family and share a name, I want the world to know I'm yours. Plus, everyone calls me Buck anyway, and I'd still be Buckley at work. Yes, It might be crazy, but I'm crazy in love with you" Buck states.

"You're amazing," Eddie says it a lot, but it's true "I mean it, you're the most amazing person I have ever met and before you argue, because I know you will, Christopher doesn't count. I didn't meet him I made him"

"I know I'm amazing. This great guy I know won't stop telling me" Buck says. He leans up to meet Eddie in a slow, lingering kiss "I'm also amazing at other things you've mentioned we haven't done yet" He whispers as they pull away. 

It takes Eddie a second, but his eyes widen as Buck flips them over, Eddie's eyes grow wide in realisation as Buck kisses his way towards his belt.

"That's because you keep distracting me"

"I'll show you distraction" Buck says, skilful fingers making light work of Eddie's buttons.

"Sounds awful competitive, baby"

"Shut up and let me suck your dick"

Eddie doesn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to @ me on Tumblr @theycallmebobbob


End file.
